Petite Elite Senshi
by ChibiFangirl
Summary: Keira and her friends must go to Heartz. It has been taken over by a non-royal, Emaralada, who is plotting something against the senshi.


Petite Elite Senshi!

*This is an orginal anime that I thought of. Its a rip off of Sailor Moon and Naruto. Enjoy!

Prolauge: (Keira's POV)

Hi, I'm Sakiyami Keira. You may know me as the Orange Goddess. Now I'm sixteen, stronger, wiser, and a whole lot sexier. The senshi is a whole team now that fights all types of evil; demons, vampires, devils, and yes even monsters from parell universes. Things have gotten more of a challenge, but that's okay, nothing can defeat the elite senshi!

**Main****Charcters**

(Still in Keira's POV)

Keira -That's me! Goddess of water, I'm the Orange Goddess.

Junko- My best friend since I was in diapers. She is the head cheerleader and extremely popular. Not only that's she is the goddess of illisons, the purple goddess!

Chii-Junko's younger sister, who is somewhat vain but is still really popular. She is the goddess of ice, the Blue Goddess.

Satomi-One of my friends from school, she is a furry and loves rock and roll. She is the goddess of fire, the Red Goddess.

Megumi- Also one of my friends from school, she is Satomi's best friend. One of her flaws is she can be very aggressive but she makes up with being caring to be friends. Goddess of love; the Pink Goddess.

Koaru- She finished highschool and dosen't want to go to collage until her mission as a senshi is over. She is the goddess of thunder, the Green Goddess.

KisaraandYui -Like Junko and Chii, I've known these girls for a while. They are more laid back and sporty. Yui, the older one is the Fuchsia Goddess, and Kisara is the Gray Goddess.

Midori -A sweet and kind girl who goes to my school. She is the goddess of nature, the Lime Goddess.

Nanako- A southern bell who is the senshi of time, she is the Aqua Goddess.

MadokaandAyaka- Two girls who are 'anti' senshi. There powers were not genetic like the rest of ours, but they are still good. Madoka, the older one is the White Goddess, and Ayaka is the Black Goddess.

Other Characters

Touji- My talking purple cat.

Moo-Midori's white talking bunny.

Miku-Koaru's talking white cat.

Kaycee- She apparently is my daughter from the future. Not to mention, she is also a senshi, the Yellow Goddess.

Deidara- My current boyfriend who helps the senshi fight during evil

Haiiro and Yuoko- Heartz royal blacksmiths. Haiiro just works, Yuoko fights as well as works. They make an awesome team!

Silvia and Orogan - Haiiro and Yuoko's parents. Orogan has been missing for a while, and Silvia is very ill.

Evil Characters

Mistress Emralada- She just took over Heartz, and people just let her have the throne. Not only that whats with her in getting rid of the Elite Senshi?

Prince Daisuke/Solomen- Rubia's son who plans on avenging her death by marrying one of Heartz Royals.

Momo, Arisa, Akane, Chouko, and Hinata - They are what are called, 'Beta' senshi.

Kanon- She is hopelessly in love with Daisuke since she is a soul survivor of Grim.

Leon - Momo's weird boyfriend.

Story

(No one's POV)

Chapter one

Lately everyone has been ignoring Keira. It started a little before Halloween. Keira had announced she will be turning 17 on the sixth of November. She didn't say anything mean or rude to them, not that she can recall. She spent days not talking to anyone. Not to mention when evil came around, the senshi said a few words but that was it. Today was Keira's birthday, which made her depressed. No one wished her a happy birthday except for Deidara and some boys in the 'Keira Sakiyami fanclub.' She sighed and thought negative thoughts.

Keira opened the door to her house. "Mom! I'm home." Keira called. Then she heard a "Surprise! Happy Birthday Keira-Chan!" Keira saw many fimilar faces; the senshi, Haiiro, Yuoko, her family members (except her father who is in jail), some other friends, and Deidara. "Tha-Thank you." Keira said, she was surpised alright. This must explain everyone ignoring her. "Okay birthday girl, since you're here, we can have some cake now!" Junko said, wrapping her arm around Keira's shoulder. "Lets party!" Keira said with a grin on her face.

The party lasted for about five in half hours. Some senshi decided to stay to watch Keira open presents. She had gotten a lot especially from Grandma Rosie. She opened a pink box from Bebe that Junko and Chii's father gave to her. She opened the pink box. Inside was a black and white strapless cheetah print top with a black ruffled skirt. Junko gasped. She was dying for that outfit, but her father wouldn't let her buy it. Obviously Junko was jealous, but she tried not to show it.

The next day Keira was planning on wearing the outfit Mr. Chibia had given her. She looked in the mirror. The skirt were too big and the top made her look slutty. "Maybe I should give it to Junko. She has been dying to have this, I know it." Keira said to the mirror. "Oh your so nice, Keira." Touji said, he had been watching her try it on. "I know." Keira said and took off the outfit. Junko and Chii had moved next door to Keira due to the bad neighborhood they were living in back then. Keira and Touji went next door.

Junko had been working on a dance routine outside her house. Then Junko waved a glum wave to Keira. "here, you want this? I didn't think it look good on me." Keira gave Junko the outfit. "Aaw, that's so kind of you, thank you." Junko said. "Your welcome." Keira said. "Too bad I bought this outfit after your birthday." Junko added. Keira fell over in defeat. Keira and Junko had a very ackward conversation after that.

Later that day Keira was watching a DVD that one of her friends gave her for her birthday. Then she saw something weird coming from the closet. A flash of light appeared and a girl stepped out, Nanako. "What? You don't belive in knocking?" Keira asked, shoving some pocky in her mouth. "That's not important. Tell the senshi to be here, ASAP!" Nanako said. "Okay, what for?" Keira asked as she started to text her senshi friends. "I'll explain later when everyone is here." Nanako said.

Junko and Chii came instantly. Then ten minutes later Satomi, Megumi, and Midori came. Then a minute after that Kisara, Yui, Madoka, and Ayaka came. Then last came Koaru. Kaycee had came in the room right after Junko and Chii came. "Okay Nanako, so what is going on?" Keira asked. "Heartz is in danger. A few years ago after the people of Heartz made the test-tube army, a woman named Emralada has claimed queen of Heartz and everyone thought that was okay." Nanako began. "Okay, so whats the problem?" Chii asked. "A random stranger has put Emralda under these crazy orders. She is now killing people who belive the elite senshi is justice." Nanako explained. The senshi gasped. "Not to mention she has started her own senshi group to protect Heartz from what they think is evil." Nanako told them. "What do we do?" Kaycee asked. "We are all leaving for Heartz on Monday at nine o clock." Keira announced. "Are you serious? What about school?" Madoka asked. "Heartz has its own school, we can go there." Moo said, who was in Midori's purse. "What about our parents?" Midori asked. "Are you doubting the sake of Heartz? We need to do this. I'm in on this one." Junko announced. "Me too." Megumi said.

The senshi had been packing for their big trip to Heartz. They had to drop out of school and tell their parents their journey. Deidara had also decided to come, so he had to unenroll from collage to be with his princess. As Keira was packing Touji had important news. "Keira, I have something to tell you." Touji said. "What is it?" Keira asked. "Your going to reach your final senshi form, a petite senshi. A rumor said that Princess Keira had never gotten that far back in acient times. In order to obtain it, you must find the legendary Heartz Weapons." Touji explained. "Oh, okay. So what do they look like?" Keira asked. "I'm not sure. But you'll get an aura from it telling you that it is one." Touji said. "Okay." Keira said.

The senshi and Deidara met up the exact time they said they would, nine. Touji, Moo, and Miku decided to come along as well. "You ready?" Nanako asked. Everyone else nodded. The senshi transformed, so that they could teleport. "Grab hands." Nanako commanded. They comprehended. "Elite traveler power!" They shouted. A bubble was their vehicle. The trip would not be long, but a bubble kind of made some people nervous.

After a few moments of traveling in space, Kaycee noticed something. They were alien like creature. They began attacking the bubble. Yet it did not pop, however it did harm some senshi. "These people are on our tail." Kaycee said. "We'll just to attack then!" Keira said. "No, don't! You'll make the process slower without you inside the bubble!" Nanako said. "Then what do we do?" Chii asked. "Just wait until we are on a surface." Nanako said. The aliens kept attacking. "Nanako, your being difficult." Madoka whined. "Shut it. I know what I'm doing. We will settle on that red figure once we get there." Nanako explained.

The bubble finally landed. "Okay, now we attack!" Nanako said. There was three aliens. They were silver like med with black eyes. Madoka pulled out her giant fan. "Strike Whirlwind!" She yelled. A giant gust of wind appeared. The aliens were pushed back, but tried to get closer to the senshi. "Polluted blast!" Ayaka yelled as she whipped the aliens with her ivy vine whip. The gust fasted and the aliens giggled.

"They want more. I'll show them what I got." Chii said. "Icy rhapsody." A flash of blue energy was coming towards them. They laughed and dodged the attack. "What the?" Chii asked. The aliens multiplied to a swarm. They threw the senshi's attacks back at them, knocking them over. "Their good." Satomi said, rubbing her sore knee. Then a dome swarmed the senshi. "What's going on?" Megumi shrieked. "I can't breathe." Junko said, trying to balance herself. "This dome apparently takes out oxygen." Touji said, weakly. "Stop!" said an unfamiliar voice. She had pretty blonde hair with white eyes and wore royal clothing. "These are our guests!" She yelled. "We are sorry, Emralada." One alien said. The dome vanished, the senshi could breathe again.

The woman turned to the senshi. She bowed and said, "I'm sorry. Those are the Heartz's royal security. They didn't recognize you were the elite senshi." She said. She pulled a hand out to Keira. "I'm Mistress Emralada of Heartz." She said. "Your Emralada?" Keira asked. "Yes, Nanako must have told you about me." Emralada said. She sounded nice. "Yes, I have milady." Nanako said, bitterly. 'We are here to protect Heartz from any danger." Keira said. "Yes, I know. I'll show you where you'll be staying." Emralada said. She led them to the castle. "This place has really changed." Touji said. "Yes well, you were here, a million years ago, right? Of course its changed." Junko said. "Its beautiful." Keira said.

"Don't trust this fake." Nanako whispered to Keira. "Why not?" Keira asked. "She is planning something." Nanako answered. "Oh, Nanako. Have you been making up stories?" Emralada asked. "No, you said so yourself. Your planning to kill the orginal senshi so your senshi can take over." Nanako said. "Your being ridiculous. See me in the royal chamber. Now, run along." Emralda commanded. "Stupid." Nanako said under her breath.

Emralada opened a door that lead to the bedroom parlor. "Rooms only hold two people, so choose your roommates wisely." She said. Deidara looked at Keira with a mischievous grin. "I think I know my partner." Deidara said. "Males cannot share rooms with females unless they are married." Emralada said. "Yep, hasn't changed." Miku said. "You mean this has always been a rule?" Koaru asked. "Yes, it was originally Disapro's idea, I guess Emralada liked the idea so she kept it." Moo said. "Oh let me show you to your room, Keira." Emralada said. Keira and the senshi followed her. Emralada opened a white wooden door with a gold paisley design. The room was huge.

"Oh my god." Keira said. Her jaw dropped. "Dibs as Keira as my roommate!" Junko announced. "What about my room?" Deidara asked. Emralada pointed to an olive green door that was farther down the corridor. "You'll be sleeping there." She said, not really caring. "What about me?" Kaycee asked. "Your room is across form Keira's. It's exactly the same as hers." Emralada said. "Cool. Now who wants to be my roommate?" Kaycee asked. "I will." Midori said with a small smile. "Okay." Kaycee nodded. "Dinner is in the dining hall at seven P.M. don't be late." Emralada said. "Where is the dining hall?" Satomi asked. "Ask one of the people who live here. I have business to take care of." She said. She left. "Well that was harsh." Koaru said.

Chii bunked with Koaru. Satomi bunked with Megumi. Madoka bunked with Ayaka. Yui bunked with Kisara. Touji, Miku, and Moo had there own rooms near the senshi. "This is going to be so fun. Its like collage!" Keira told Junko. "Aren't you worried about Nanako? She doesn't have a partner." Junko asked. "She probably has her own room since she usually hangs out here." Keira said. "What do we wear to dinner?" Junko asked. Keira looked at a calendar on her dresser. It showed what to wear and what not to wear on certain nights. "Formal attire." Keira said. "And I know the perfect dress."

"Nanako, are you trying to have me killed?" Emralada asked Nanako. "Yes, what you are doing is wrong!" Nanako said. "How dare you! Akane!" She yelled. A tall thin girl with short black hair and purple eyes appeared. She wore what looked like a senshi uniform but different. Her outfit was shoulderless but wore a red bow on her chest and a matching red skirt and red high heels. "Yes, Mistress?" Akane asked in her dark obedient voice. Nanako hated to see where this was going. "Nanako-chan here is being disrespectful. Teach her a lesson." Emralada said. She put handcuffs on Nanako. "Yes, mistress." Akane said obediently.

Emralada left, Akane pulled out a whip of flames. "Flame Punishment!" Akane yelled with a crack of her whip. Nanako screamed in pain. "Oh Nanako-chan. You haven't learned your lesson. Every time you scream, I must try harder." Akane said and did another crack. Nanako held back tears. Then she saw a crack of lightning. "Thunder Flash!" a familiar voice yelled. Akane stepped back. A figure jumped down, so she can be seen. It was Koaru. "What's going on?" Koaru asked. "I'm punishing Nanako-chan, who are you." Akane said aggressively. "I'm the Green Goddess, guardian of thunder. For your evil actions, I'll make you pay!" Koaru announced. "Green Goddess?" Akane repeated. "Get out of here, this isn't your business, Green Goddess." Nanako yelled. "No, your hurt. I'm going to help you." Koaru told her.

Koaru stared at Akane who smirked. She charged her whip at Koaru; she got out of the way in time. She did a jump kick to Akane. Akane spat out blood. "You little….I'll make you pay!" Akane growled. She threw fire balls at Koaru. Koaru fell backwards. She ran towards Nanako, and tried to get the hand cuffs off. "That work. Once my punishment is over, then they will automatically come off. " Nanako said. Akane threw more fireballs at Koaru. She screamed in pain.

"Akane, don't you know she is an elite senshi?" Another voice said. She wore the same outfit as Akane but hers was blue and her hair was turquoise. "Your kidding." Akane said. "No, it's the truth. Let the prisoner go, this senshi will beat you to a pulp if your not careful." The turquoise haired girl said. "But, Nanako hasn't learned her lesson." Akane said. "Doesn't matter. Its Emralada's orders." The turquoise haired girl said. "Fine, Hinata, you win." Akane sighed. Nanako was set free. Hinata pointed at Koaru and said, "Don't think my action was out of kindness. We will be back and put you in your place!" Hinata and Akane left. "What was that all about?" Koaru asked. Nanako began to cry. "It happens everyday to me. Since I don't trust Emralada, I always get punished." Nanako sobbed. Koaru held Nanako and said sympathically, "It will be okay. I'll help you. I promise."

Keira began wandering around the palace, just to look for the dining room. Junko and Touji went with her. "We have been walking around in a circle, are you sure you know where you are going?" Keira asked Touji. "I'm pretty sure." Touji said. They saw a girl with pink hair and red eyes walk past them. "Hey can you help us? We are trying to find the dining hall?" Junko asked her. Touji yelled, "I know where I'm going!" "No you don't we have been wandering for who knows how long." Junko argued. The girl pointed to a flight of stairs. "Go down to the third floor, make a left to where it says dining hall. Then take your third left and your there." She said. Her voice was low and mysterious. "Okay thanks." Keira said, dragging Junko away from beating up Touji. The girl said nothing, she went on to her business.

"She did say second floor right?" Touji asked. "No you idiot! She said third." Junko argueded. "Well the elevator dosen't go to the third floor!" Touji said. "Why couldn't we just follow Keira and use the stairs?" Junko asked as she put her hand on her forehead, she was annoyed. "They go on forever!" Touji complained. "Your such a lazy ass." Junko said, she was walking away from him. "Where are you going?" He asked. "I'm going to find Keira." Junko said. "I had it with you."

Keira was on the third floor. 'Next you take a left,' Keira thought. She spotted Emralada walking near her. "Keira. I need to show you something." She said, in a friendly tone. "Um, okay what is it?" Keira asked. She loved surprises. "its more like someone." Emralada said. "Who?" Keira asked. "He has great interest in you. Follow me." Emralada said. Keira comprehended. Emralada took Keira to a different route than the girl earlier told her.

Emralada stopped at a golden door and said, "Let me introduce you to your fiancée's parents." She said and opened the door. "Fiancée? No, I have a boyfriend." Keira stated. "No, but I arranged you to marry Prince Daisuke." Emralada said. "WHAT?" Keira yelled. Daisuke had black hair, dark brown cold eyes, pale skin and a muscular body. "I was shocked that I was marrying you to, princess." Daisuke said. His voice made Keira's spine tingle. Sure he was cute, but Deidara was her man. But she noticed something familiar about him. She couldn't put her finger on it. "I can't marry him. I'm in love with someone else!" Keira told Emralada. "If you live on Heartz, you'll do what I say. If you don't like it go back to Earth and marry your boyfriend." Emralada's voice turned nice to mean. Keira looked at Daisuke. She didn't know what to do. "An hour till dinner. You better find something nice to wear, princess." Daisuke teased. "Don't call me that! Just call me Keira-chan!" Keira told him. "I can't. Once we are married, you'll be a princess." Daisuke said. "Your disgusting." Keira said under her breath an left. She could admit he was cute, but his attitude was crazy.

It was dinner time. The senshi wore their required attire. Keira faced Daisuke and sat next to Deidara for protection. The group of people included Emralada, the girls from earlier plus a few more, some royals, Haiiro, Yuoko and a boy with tattoos. They had small conversations with each other until Emralada stood up. Everyone went quiet. "Senshi. You'll be attending Heartz High starting tomorrow." She announced. "But we didn't get our sceduals yet." Keira said. The royals laughed. Keira looked confused. "Heartz High has a scedual provided for you by appearance." the girl from earlier said. "That's not nice." Midori said. "Its not like that. Once a new student enters you step into this scanner. It will have full information about you. Your intrests, your worst subjects and best subjects. Then they will give you the schedule." The pink hair girl explained. "Oh that's cool." Satomi said. "Yeah well, Earth has lame technology." The girl next to the pink haired girl, Akane laughed.

The dinner discussions went on. Then after a while it got dark and it was time for bed. Deidara shared a room with the boy with tattoos. He had long curly brown hair and was buff. "So what's your name?" Deidara asked. "My name is Leon." The tattooed man said. "I'm Momo's boyfriend." Deidara looked at him funny. "The girl with pink hair and the smoking body." Leon explained. Deidara remembered her from earlier. "Oh yeah. I'm Keira's boyfriend, Deidara Amane." Deidara said. "Is she the brunette with the sexy legs?" Deidara nodded. "Your one lucky dude." Leon said in envy. "Um, thanks." Deidara said. "Anyway, I need to go to the restroom. I'll be back in a few." Leon said.

Keira couldn't sleep. She could hear some noise from across the hall. It was driving her insane. She didn't know what it was. Keira got up and knocked on the door from across hers. It sounded like screaming a name. 'What's going on?' She thought and knocked again. The naked Leon opened the door. "Ack! I'm sorry to disturb you. I thought some what was being murdered." Keira said embaressed. "Leon-Kun, I want more." Said Momo in the background. Keira left and Leon closed the door. She was scared for life.

The next day the new students got their uniforms. The school colors were red and yellow. They got their schedule by stepping what looked like those body scanners in the airports. When they got out a machine printed out a schedule. Keira looked at hers.

Period 1 Chemistry (Special)/Jiro Nishimora

Period 2 Cooking 1/Michiko Ueno

Period 3 Language Arts 3 (Speacil)/Atsuko Suzuki

Period 4 Art 3/Aoi Sato

Period 5 Volleyball/Ryo Kenshin

Period 6 History (special)/Bia Yu

"Why am I in Volleyball?" Keira asked the person running the machined. "You have failed PE for two years. We believe that you need one extra year in order to pass. Junko looked at Keira and said, "hey, we got Cooking together!" The student council had to show the senshi around. Momo was Keira's partner. Momo wasn't thrilled. "So whats your favorite subject?" Keira innocently asked. "Mechanics." Momo said, emotionless. "Oh, isn't that an all boy class though?" Keira asked. "I like being the only girl." Momo said.

Jiro introduced the class to Satomi, Megumi, and Keira. They sat in whatever seat was open. The class acted like the normal class on earth. The senshi had a feeling that school wasn't going to be different.


End file.
